The Life of Majin Buu
by Evil Eye
Summary: Ever wonder what Majin Buu was thinking? What were his thoughts during his forms? Read to find out. Ch5 Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: DragonBall Z is the property of Akira Toriyama.  
  
Anyways, just to let you know, this story will be told in the POV of Majin Buu, starting from his creation, all the way to his demise, and ending with his resurrection. With that said, enjoy.  
The life story of Majin Buu.  
  
Chapter 1  
Hello! It is I, Majin Buu! Epitome of all evil!  
  
Or at least that's what I was taught. You see, ever since my creation, which was just yesterday, I was released unto some strange planet, with some old green toad thingy telling me to kill. I had no problem with this, seeing as how I have nothing better to do. They had it coming anyways, what with shooting at me. So I shot back at "them."  
  
I'll be honest with you. That was my first time killing. Strangely, it felt satisfying, and fun too. Their screams of pain and groveling were somewhat pleasing to the ear. I know that sounds morbid, but what's a demon to do when faced with a situation like mine? I don't know these people. Why should I care about them?  
  
While I was marveling at the destruction I just caused, that old toad, I think his name was Bibidi, flew right in front of me.  
  
"You have done well, Majin Buu." He said.  
  
Now, I may not show it, but I'm actually quite intelligent. It's easier to have people think I'm dumb. Then again, I was just created yesterday, so I can't really talk by experience. On the other hand, if I have "that" much knowledge, I "must" be intelligent! Anyways, Bibidi was talking to me as if I "had" to listen to him. I think I'll kill him right now. No one will miss him anyways.  
  
He seemed surprised when I shot a ki blast at him. He teleported right behind me.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he shouted. "I am your...daddy."  
  
That last statement confused me somewhat. I know he created me and all, but daddy?  
  
"Daddy?" I said aloud. It was more of a surprised statement than a question. He nodded.  
  
"That's right, Majin Buu." He continued. "You do as I say, and I'll take care of you, and provide you with plenty of entertainment."  
  
I grinned. It sounded like a good deal. I had no knowledge of the universe, and I could learn something from it "and" get to kill more people at the same time! Besides, when I tire of the old fool, I could always kill him.  
  
"Okay." I said. He looked wise, so I'll just continue to play dumb for the time being.  
  
"Very good." He said to me. "Meet me at my spaceship just outside of this planet."  
  
As soon as he finished saying that, he disappeared. He's most likely at his ship now. Looking around at the planet, I noticed that I may have gone a little overboard in killing its inhabitants. The only survivors were a few weaklings. Such a waste. Oh well. I can't just leave them to continue struggling on with their pointless lives, now can I.  
  
Charging up a very large ki blast, I shot it into the planets surface. Within seconds, the entire planet was decimated into dust! This was also when I noticed a slight error in my plans. Perhaps I should've flown into space 'before' destroying the planet. If you haven't already guessed, pieces of me were floating all over! Why I was still conscious was an even "greater" discovery!  
  
The pieces of me were actually coming back at my will! In only a matter of seconds, I was fully restored. Upon discovering this, I realized something. I was 'invincible!' That's right, invincible! I couldn't be killed or beaten by "anything!"  
  
However, not everything is invincible...yet. Perhaps if I found an incredibly challenging fighter, and kill him, I'll stand unopposed. Then again, I don't really care for competition, just the thrill of the fight, which now reminded me of something else...I'm hungry! Perhaps Bibidi has some tasty treats in his spaceship.  
  
So, flying towards his ship, he let me in. Once inside, I looked around. It was very fancy looking. I would describe it more, but I don't care about design. I'm hungry, and I want food! Preferably something sweet. However, everyone was avoiding me! Nobody would come near me! All I could think about was food! Delicious, scrumptious food! Just like the food that Bibidi gave me to lure me to that planet. I think he called it "chocolate."  
  
"Hungry?" he asked me.  
  
"Buu hungry!" I exclaimed. What kind of question was that?! Also, please excuse my vocabulary. 'You' try being able to speak all of the languages in existence and see if you can have perfect dialect!  
  
"Well, I can help you with your hunger problem." He continued to speak as if he were trying to teach me something. "You see that antennae on your head? Just think really hard on what you would like to eat or drink, point it to an object, and then zap it with your mind! It'll instantly turn into the object you desire." Then he pointed to some guard. "Go ahead. Give it a try."  
  
I looked at the pitiful creature that he was pointing at. He was backing away very slowly. Fool. He should've run away long ago. I wonder if it would work on that old fool. Perhaps someday, I'll find out. But for the time being, I'm hungry! I want chocolate!  
  
So I did just as Bibidi instructed. He was right! I thought of chocolate, and there it is! I wonder if it still tastes like chocolate. Well, only one way to find out.  
  
So I walked over to the new treat, picked him up, and ate him. To my amazement, he tasted just like the real thing, only fresher.  
  
"So, did you enjoy that?"  
  
I turned to the old toad, and smiled wickedly.  
  
"There are other planets where you can kill and eat all you want. All you have to do is follow me wherever I go."  
  
"More kill? More chocolate?"  
  
"Precisely. There is another planet a few thousand miles from here that chose to defy me, rather than to give in to my demands. I want you to exterminate all of the planets inhabitants."  
  
What made this wizard think that he could just order me around? I could just kill him at any moment. Still, the thought of more killing, not to mention more chocolate, intrigued me. I nodded back in agreement. He seemed to be pleased at this, not that I cared about it. Well, just as I was about to head to that planet myself, somebody stepped into the doorway. This guy was much bigger than Bibidi. His clothes were also like that of a warrior. However, his skin had an unusual red to it, and he had little horns sticking out of his head, and a weird goatee.  
  
"Master Bibidi. I have some urgent news for you."  
  
"What is it, Dabura?"  
  
Dabura? And I thought "my" name was weird. Anyways, I continued to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Well, master, it seems that the planet has the South Kai as their guardian. Should I kill him quickly, or slowly?"  
  
Bibidi then had an interesting grin on his face. "No." he said, and then pointed to me. "I think that this is a perfect time to test Majin Buu's fighting skills."  
  
It was Dabura's turn to stare at me. "B-but master. I thought he was too unstable to be released."  
  
Unstable? If unstable meant "being a mindless puppet," then I'll take instability any day.  
  
"Not to worry, Dabura. I have Majin Buu under enough control. He'll follow orders for the time being."  
  
I stopped listening to them after that. None of it was worth listening to anyways. After a while, Bibidi finally approached me as that other creature left.  
  
"Well, Majin Buu. I have your first assignment. We will shortly head to this planet whose inhabitants you will need to destroy. Kill them however you wish, just as long as you spare the planet. I can make extra money by selling it to the highest bidder."  
  
Sell what? A planet? How can you sell something that you didn't even own?  
  
"Majin Buu! Are you listening to me?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Good. I will make preparations. Just be prepared for departure."  
  
Then he left to make his 'preparations.'  
  
[Planet]  
Well, I arrived at this planet, and was greeted with the same welcome that I received from the last planet I was on; with screams and yelling. I covered my ears (Yes, I 'do' have ears!). The noise of their pitiful screaming and ramblings were irritating! Why don't they just shut up!?  
  
Tired of their hapless whining, I decided to take my frustrations out on them. They tried to run, but my ki blasts were too fast for them. Their screams of fear were now replaced by screams of pain. It actually sounds better, I might add. Still, as fun as this was, their lack of struggle was really starting to bore me. So I turned the remaining inhabitants in the area into yummy pieces of chocolate! And yummy they were!  
  
However, before I could finish my tasty treat, I was rudely interrupted by some creature in a funny gown. He looked really old, and had a weird hairstyle.  
  
"You won't get away with this, Majin Buu!" It said. Then he made a battle stance.  
  
Interesting. This old coot actually wanted to challenge me. Finally! Something to cure my boredom! So I stopped what I was doing, turned towards it, and grinned as scarily as possible. I liked the way it made him flinch.  
  
The old coot made the first move. He tried to strike me numerous times, but he was too slow. So I did a number on him. I laughed at the excruciating pain that he was experiencing! Eventually, I threw him against a waterfall before I finished the job. He put up some resistance, but after pummeling him a few more times, he was very weak. So I charged up a medium sized ki blast, aimed it towards his face, and fired, completely incinerating him!  
  
Whoo-hoo! That was great! I love fighting! I love it even more than killing and candy! Just look at my victims' fried corpse! It's a sight to behold! Hahahaha!  
  
I bet you think I'm pretty sadistic, don't you? Then let me ask you a question. If you had the endless amount of power that 'I' had, plus you hated everybody, what would 'you' do?.........You'd probably rule the universe with an iron fist, but destroying it is much more fun!  
  
Looking around at the desolated planet, I decided to destroy it. I know Bibidi ordered me to spare it, but I do what 'I' want to do, and 'I' want to destroy it! So I did, and after regenerating, Bibidi called me back to the ship, and gave me a scolding. I just frowned at him. He also threatened to seal me back up, so I decided to make a plan to destroy him when the perfect opportunity came by.  
  
[Another planet]  
  
Well, many days have passed, and many planets were conquered. Some I got to destroy, while others, I wasn't allowed to. I figured that I'll obey the old toad until he lets his guard down. When that happens, or when I lose patience, I'll kill him. Sadly, his guard was always up. He knew better than to trust me, which was very wise of him.  
  
"Majin Buu!" he started. "I want you to destroy this planet when I give the word. My soldiers are already robbing it of its nutrients, so it will be useless to us. In the meantime, teach the inhabitants what happens when they choose to defy the great Bibidi!" Then he left, obviously to supervise his soldiers.  
  
Still, as much as killing and eating normally is, I was pretty bored. Not since that battle with the South Kai has anyone tried to challenge me. Why couldn't this planet have some sort of champion like the last one did? Fortunately, my pleas were heard, as someone approached me. He was also wearing a funny looking getup, also had a funny haircut, but was pretty big in size. Following him were two more people with similar tastes in hair and clothing. The only difference was that one of them was short, and had purple skin. The other one was really fat, and I couldn't see his eyes. These must be the Kai's that Bibidi mentioned.  
  
"Who you?" I asked. "You want Buu to make you dead?" I hoped that they would say yes.  
  
I could tell their bravery by how they reacted. The big one just grinned at me.  
  
"I believe that it will be 'me' that'll be making 'you' dead." He said.  
  
I see he likes to amuse himself with silly boasts. It's going to be fun fighting him. The short one was trembling furiously. He obviously isn't ready to fight. Still, I think I'll kill him just for the fun of it.  
  
What 'really' got me confused was how the fat one was so content. What purpose did he have for smiling and being so calm? He's either very foolish or very stupid. Still, not seeing any fear or seriousness in him was making me angry! I'll show him that this isn't a game...well, not a game for him, anyways.  
  
Before I could react, the big Kai sucker punched me, sending me flying into a cliff! You know, that was the first time someone has 'ever' hit me! Hehehe. Perhaps this fight will be fun after all.  
  
Not wasting any further time, I dashed at him, getting ready to hit him. I didn't expect him to dodge, and was hit in the back of the neck with a karate chop! I quickly turned around to see him gloating. How dare he make a fool of me! I quickly dashed to the side of him and punched him multiple times. He was better than I thought, as he was actually blocking some of my hits. Before I knew it, he actually hit 'me' several times!  
  
'Now' I was angry! This guy was actually as strong as he looked. Realizing this, my anger subsided. Then I cracked my knuckles and cracked my neck bones. If he wanted a good fight, I was going to give him one.  
  
My next arrays of attacks were merciless! By the time I was done hitting him, he was bleeding all over. Pity. I was really starting to enjoy this. Like I did with the last Kai, I charged up a ki blast, held it up to his face, and fired. However, he was able to deflect it back at me just in time, busting me in half! Then he shot his own ki blast at me, decimating my other half!  
  
Within seconds, I regenerated myself. To my surprise, he was holding my arm. I looked at my shoulder joint, and discovered that I was missing my arm! I turned back to him, growling.  
  
"Here. I believe that this belongs to you." He said with a grin as he threw my own arm right next to me.  
  
This guy was obviously powerful. If I had his power, I would be unstoppable. Looking at my detached arm, I came up with this great idea. His power will be mine!  
  
But how to distract him long enough to absorb him? Looking around, I saw that short Kai, hiding behind a boulder. I turned back to that big Kai, charged up a large ki blast, and held it up so he can get a good view of it. Then I motioned my head to where that purple Kai was hiding. I can see the look of shock on his face when he understood what I was implying. So I quickly threw it at the boulder. That short Kai dodged, but I redirected the blast to him, making it follow him wherever he went. That big Kai shot it into space, and then shot a ki blast at me, which I dodged, and then flew towards him, greatly hurting him in the process. I quickly backed away, and he shot another ki blast at my chest, in which I dodged by creating a hole in my chest for it to pass through.  
  
Now was the open opportunity that I was waiting for! With his back turned away from my creeping arm, I made it wrap around him, and engulf him. Then it absorbed into me.  
  
I could feel the change happening inside me! I didn't know that absorbing him would alter my personality! I just thought it would alter my appearance!  
  
When I was done absorbing him, I looked at myself. I was big! Maybe this absorption thing won't be so bad after all. I mean, look at me! I'm big! I have muscles! Even my voice has deepened. Unfortunately for me, this Kai wasn't very bright. I could feel my I.Q. drop a few notches, but I guess it's a small price to pay to look even stronger.  
  
While I was admiring my new look, Bibidi returned, and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw how much I changed. I ignored him for the time being, and turned towards that short Kai. He was now shaking more than ever! I think I'll go kill him now.  
  
So I charged at him, ready to hit him across the plains. However, that fat Kai got in my way. The two were talking about something, but I didn't really care to pay attention. So he wants to fight me instead? Good. I'll do so.  
  
So I decided to beat him senseless. He wasn't as skilled as I thought, but his defense was great! He was still standing, even after the severe pummeling I gave him! Then, I had this great idea! What if this guy had a lot of wisdom? I could sure use an I.Q. boost after losing some to this big oaf that I absorbed.  
  
So without going into detail, I weakened him, and absorbed him. This had to be the biggest mistake in my life! Damn you, big Kai for lowering my intelligence! It seems that this fat Kai wasn't intelligent at all, just fat! I could feel my intelligence dropping by the second! Also, I could feel something in my body..Buu think it called compassion...NO! My evil personality is waning!.........Buu losing...intellect!.........Voice..becoming...high..pitched! Getting...fat!.... I'll have to...fix this...one day!.........I will have my evil self back again one day!  
[Seconds later]  
Buu feel strange. Buu feel hungry. Buu see Bibidi! Maybe Bibidi can help Buu!  
  
"You help Buu? You give Buu cake?"  
  
Buu wonder why Bibidi surprised? Buu just want cake. Well, Bibidi answer Buu right now.  
  
"Um, yes, Majin Buu. You do as I say, and I'll give you all the cake that you want. Deal?"  
  
All the cake that Buu wants? Wow! Buu help Bibidi! Buu nods to say yes.  
  
"Good. Meet me in my ship. Before you leave, be sure to destroy this planet." Then he disappears.  
  
Buu look around. Bibidi want Buu to make people dead? Why he want that? Oh well. If it get Buu cake, Buu make people dead.  
  
So Buu destroy planet, and make people dead. Buu feel a little bad, but don't know why. Buu also thought it was fun, but also don't know why. In meantime, Buu just worry about doing fun things for Buu. Time to meet Bibidi in ship. Bye-bye!  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 1. Tell me what you think. I decided to use 1st person perspective so you can get an idea on what goes inside Majin Buu's mind.  
  
Please feel free to review and/or send feedback to evil_reviewer@hotmail.com  
  
Please send feedback, so I can know what to write for chapter 2. 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
The Life of Majin Buu  
  
Chapter 2  
Hi! Me Buu! It about many years now. Buu should really keep track of time. Now listen to what Buu have to say. Buu was told to kill many people on planet. Buu don't know what people were called, but it didn't matter. They had to be made dead anyway. All Buu know is that if Buu make people dead, Bibidi give Buu cake. Now that Buu think about it, why Buu do this? Can't Buu just make own cake? Buu try that on next planet that need destroying.  
[New planet]  
Buu should really start remembering names of planets "before" Buu kills them. Well, Bibidi said that it don't matter, so Buu ask someone on this planet.  
  
So Buu look around until Buu see many people running. Buu stop one, Buu think it female, and then Buu breaks persons legs so it don't run away. Person makes too much noise! Buu's ears sensitive!  
  
"No more noise!" Buu shouted. "Buu's ears hurt! Buu just want to ask a question!"  
  
"Please don't kill or rape me!" It said. "I'll do whatever you want!"  
  
"You mean it? Anything Buu want?"  
  
"Yes! Anything! Just name it!"  
  
"What name of this planet?"  
  
The person looked at Buu like Buu from other planet, which is true. Person answer eventually.  
  
"Um, this planet, is called, Zebulon."  
  
"Zebulon? Why it called that?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Can Buu ask something else?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
"Why people run when Buu come to planet? It only makes Buu want to make them all dead. Then again, killing people is fun. But, Buu want to talk to people first."  
  
The person was looking at Buu with that same look that she gave Buu before. Something inside Buu wanted to make her dead, but other part wanted a friend. Buu never felt this way before. Was it because of that Kai that Buu absorb? Buu have to ask that too.  
  
"Well, it's because everyone's afraid of you." Then she covered her face. "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for saying it!"  
  
Afraid? Of Buu? Why does Buu feel happy and sad at same time?  
  
"Why people afraid of Buu? Is it because Buu makes them dead?"  
  
She nodded, which meant that it true. Then she went back to covering her face. Buu uncovered persons face, and smiled.  
  
"Buu make deal with you. You fight Buu, and Buu won't make you dead."  
  
"W-what? I-I-I can't f-fight y-you. I'll die, and I don't want to die."  
  
What wrong with this person? She don't want to fight, she don't want to die, and she 'still' afraid of Buu.  
  
"Then Buu make new deal. You be guide to Buu, and Buu not make you dead."  
  
The person nodded fast. Buu glad. Buu didn't really want to kill her, even with this itchy voice in back of head saying to kill. Buu could use Bibidi as guide, but then Buu have to listen to his son, Babidi. Bibidi treated Buu with respect. Babidi treat Buu mean! Babidi little brat that call Buu mean names! But Buu don't kill Babidi. If Buu do that, then Bibidi trap Buu in large black ball forever. Buu don't want that, so Buu behave.  
  
So Buu ask person another question. "Do you have name? Me Majin Buu."  
  
"Um, I'm Keala."  
  
"You like candy?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
Buu smiled, and then Buu point to screaming crowd of people running. Buu turn them all into yummy candy. Then Buu use powers to bring it here, and them Buu offered some to person. Buu wonder why person looks strange, but more candy for Buu! After eating it, Buu ask another question.  
  
"You want to come with Buu? Bibidi should say yes to keeping you."  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Buu going to destroy planet though."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"Because Bibidi say so."  
  
Then person looks at Buu like Buu say something wrong. "Do you have any idea of all the innocent lives you're going to end?!"  
  
"Are there people you like on this planet?"  
  
Then person's eyes look sad. "No. To tell you the truth, my parents abandoned me when I was a child. I had to live on the streets until I was old enough to work. Even then, no one would hire me. So I had to resort to prostitution for a living."  
  
Then person started to cry. What's work? What's prostitution? If they make people cry, they must be bad. Bibidi once told me that it no fun when people cry because it takes the fun out of killing them. If that true, Buu would have no fun killing this person. Then person looks back up at Buu.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I'm not really losing anything. Go ahead and destroy this planet. While you're at it, go ahead and kill me too."  
  
Buu now confused. Why this person first says that she didn't want to be made dead, but now wants to? However, something inside of Buu really wants to kill person. Buu fought the urge for now. Buu can just kill her later.  
  
"Buu don't feel like it right now. Buu want to show you to Bibidi."  
  
[Bibidi's ship]  
So Buu take her to Bibidi's ship. Then Buu destroy planet, and return to ship. Then Bibidi call Buu, so Buu go to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Majin Buu. Why did you bring one of the planets inhabitants to this ship? Weren't your orders clear?"  
  
"Buu destroyed planet. Buu find her. Can Buu keep her?"  
  
"She's not a pet, Majin Buu. She's just another person who will try to overthrow me in a plot of vengeance. So it'll be easier if she dies now, rather than many years from now. It would be such a shame to see such false hope go to waste."  
  
"But she said to Buu that she hate planet she was on. Then she said something about work and...prosti...something."  
  
"Well then, Majin Buu. I'll let you keep her. However, if she tries anything, kill her immediately. Understand?"  
  
"Buu understand. Buu happy that Buu have new friend to play with!"  
  
"Good. I will now take my leave. You can find her in the barracks of this ship. I'll call you again when I need you." Then he leaves.  
  
So Buu go into barracks. It strange how the guards always leave when Buu enter. Buu see girl. She eating right now, so Buu let her finish. Oh, and since Buu is no longer going to make her dead, Buu should say what she looks like.  
  
Person is female, just like Buu said. She have light blue skin, like the sky before Buu start killing. She also have short green hair that seem to be a little wavy. Buu 'thinks' that's how it said. She kinda small in height, but 'much' bigger than Bibidi. Buu don't know how to describe clothing, but it look like small shirt with a small dress that don't connect with each other. She also wears black boots. Bibidi said that females have two round things that poke out from their chest, but he never told Buu why they have them. Do they store things in it? If so, then she must not store a lot of things.  
  
Well, she finish eating, so Buu go talk to her.  
  
"Bibidi said I could keep you."  
  
"Oh. I take it that you're not going to kill me anymore."  
  
"Nope. Buu just kill again when Bibidi find Buu another planet."  
  
Then she just stares off somewhere. Is she tired? Maybe. Buu just talk to her in the morning.  
  
"You must be tired." Buu said. "Buu going to rest over there in corner until morning. By then, you can teach Buu." Buu not sure what this person, Buu mean, what Keala can teach Buu, but Buu didn't make her dead, so Buu is going to make it worth it. So Buu just sat down and rested for hours.  
  
[3 days later.]  
Wow! Buu didn't mean to rest for 'that' long! Buu look at woman. She was looking at Buu. So Buu stood up.  
  
"Buu hungry. Want to eat something?"  
  
"As long as you don't turn anybody that looks like me into candy, I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay. Buu be right back."  
  
So Buu left barracks. Buu needed something big, so Buu go to where other guards went to eat. Well, when Buu got there, everybody ran. So Buu just ate what food was left behind, and took some back to the barracks.  
  
When Buu entered, Buu gave her the food. She ate it as fast as Buu did. When she was finished, she talk to Buu.  
  
"So I take it that you like your job."  
  
"Job? What's a job?"  
  
"You know, work."  
  
"Work? Is work that thing that made you cry?"  
  
"Not all the time. 'My' work just makes me cry."  
  
"Oh. Does Buu have a job?"  
  
"Well, you work for Bibidi, right?"  
  
"Yes. Bibidi says that killing is fun."  
  
"Well, in some cases he's wrong."  
  
"Wrong? Why is that?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Have you ever lost anyone you cared about?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm. Well, have you ever cared about anyone?"  
  
"No. In fact, before, when Buu looked different, Buu loved killing. But now, Buu feel funny about it. Buu feel happy, but also sad. Why is that?"  
  
"If I tell you, do you promise not to kill me?"  
"Um...okay."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the happy part, but that sad part you feel is guilt."  
  
"Guilt? What's that?"  
  
"It's when you do something that was very bad."  
  
"So, is killing, bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why does Buu feel happy when Buu does it?"  
  
"That's just the way Bibidi taught you. It's very bad."  
  
"Oh." It bad? Why did Buu like killing if it was bad? "Well, Buu won't kill anymore, unless they want to fight Buu first."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Keala looked very happy when Buu said that. Buu still don't know what the big deal is, but Buu happy that she happy. She talked to Buu some more, until Bibidi called for Buu telepathically. He wanted me to kill the warriors that were fighting his guards on that planet. So Buu went to that planet.  
[Karn]  
Yay! Buu remember the name of planet this time! Well, the fighters there were this person with green skin and pointy ears, this other person with a red face that looked like one of those Kai people, another person that looked a little like Keala, but with white hair, and this other person with pale skin, and a tail.  
  
They said a few things to Buu. Buu don't feel like saying them, since they're going to be dead anyways. While Buu fought them all at once, Buu had this feeling of enjoyment. Fighting was fun! Buu just wish that they were tougher. Buu make them stay on ground in minutes. So Buu turned them into yummy cakes. After eating them, Buu came to the conclusion that cakes were 'very' yummy! So, after destroying the planet, Buu return to Bibidi's ship.  
[Bibidi's ship]  
Buu quickly went to barracks to tell Keala how much fun fighting was! When Buu enter barracks, it was quiet. Where was Keala? So Buu search entire barracks, and find her. Buu wondered why she was sleeping under the bed, so Buu shook her awake. Strange. She didn't move. Buu shook her again. Still no response. Then Buu felt something under the small round things on her chest. She had a hole in her stomach. Suddenly, it came to Buu. She's dead! Who made her dead?!  
  
Buu wonder why he felt sad. While Buu was looking down, Babidi entered.  
  
"She's dead, Majin Buu." He told me. "She was making you soft, so I found it in father's best interest to kill her. Don't worry though. I'm sure we can get your brainless self a dog or something. Then again, you might mistake him for food, and end up eating him."  
  
Babidi...killed her? Buu not sure why, but I feel my intelligence increasing, my strength rising, and my anger flaring! I guess it's because some of my old self has surfaced. Fortunately, I was able to keep it from going to its full extent.  
  
Getting back to the story, I turned towards Babidi, and punched him through the wall!  
  
"Father! Help me! Buu is attacking!"  
  
Then I heard another voice. It was definitely Bibidi's.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
Then Bibidi teleported right next to us. Babidi told him all that had happened. Finally, Bibidi spoke.  
  
"You are a fool, Babidi. Majin Buu is a powerful being. Saying and doing the wrong thing to him could cause utter destruction. Now he is beyond my control. Since you are my one and only son, I can't just very well hand him over to you. Instead, I will erase his memory, and place him back into the orb."  
  
Erase my memory? Place me back in that orb?! I won't stand for it! So I punched Bibidi into a wall too!  
  
"Buu not going anywhere!"  
  
Sadly, that was the last thing I could say before Bibidi used his powers to trap me back inside the orb, where I'll be forced to reside until someone summons me. But by then, the memory-erasing spell would have long since been in effect. I'll only remember what Bibidi wants me to remember. That is, if it's "Bibidi" that summons me. Well, I guess I better put myself in a deep sleep. Who knows when's the next time I'll be free.  
End of chapter 2.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 2. Thank you for reviewing. Remember, please send feedback. 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: Check for it in chapter 1.  
  
The Life of Majin Buu  
  
Chapter 3  
  
[Earth: 300 years later]  
  
All right!!! I'm free! I'm free! I'm finally free....Ahem! Excuse me. I'm just very happy right now. After all, I was trapped for a very long time. I wish I could remember what happened before then. All I'm getting are fuzzy images. Well, time to see who freed me.  
  
I hope Bibidi freed me. Hmm...I wonder why I remember him. I know! If I see enough familiar images, I'll get my memory back! Time to start searching!  
  
So I looked around. Then I saw another familiar face that instantly brought back some of my memory. It was Dabura! Was he the one that freed me? Nah, couldn't be. Then I saw this blonde haired guy. How does his hair stick up like that? I don't think that it's him.  
  
Then I turned to this wrinkly old creature. Was that Bibidi...no, it wasn't. Then the memory came back. That was his spoiled brat son, Babidi! 'He' freed me! Hmm, I better not arouse any suspicion just yet.  
  
I smiled at him, pretending to not have any memory of him. However, my smile turned into a frown when he ordered me to kill these people. I can't remember the details, but then Dabura challenged me. He didn't say it directly, but I could tell he wanted to.  
  
Oh well. If I can't make Babidi dead, I'll have to settle for someone else. So I fought Dabura. He's not as tough as he looks, since I quickly defeated him. Fighting isn't fun if the person isn't challenging. Still, there has to be 'some' use for him..  
  
Then I got an idea. I'm hungry, so I'll turn him into a cookie. Yeah, that's it! So I did, and boy was he yummy! A little spicy, but still yummy. What was strange was that Babidi didn't seem to mind. Then the person with spiky hair challenged me. He looks tough, so I'll agree. What made me mad a few seconds later was Babidi calling me names again! I don't like Babidi! He treats me mean, and killed the only friend I had! The only one who can kill friends is 'me!'  
  
I wish I could remember what it was she said to me. Something that had to do with killing. That urge inside me is bothering me again, so it must've been to kill people. So, to make a long story short, I fought the spiky haired person, who I learned later that he went by the name 'Vegeta.' He was a strong fighter. So strong, that I felt a little intimidated. But that feeling when away when I healed myself of any damage that was done.  
  
So we fought and fought until he did something strange. He told me that he was going down, and was taking me with him! How's that possible?! I'm invincible! No opponent can defeat me! This worried me very much. There were still so many foods that I haven't tried! So many places I haven't visited! So many people I haven't fought!  
  
And then, it happened. He made himself explode, and so did I. After several seconds, I discovered I was still conscious. I was in several little pieces, but still conscious. I was right. I 'am' invincible! Still not yet regenerating myself, I noticed that Vegeta's explosion destroyed the bottom half of Babidi as well. Cool! Then a green person with pointy ears flew right next to him. He seemed happy that Babidi was hurt.  
  
Well, time to regenerate! But first, a little fun. So I regenerated, but not into my full self. In fact, a whole bunch of little me's, flying and laughing all over the place! It was really funny how the green guy freaked out! He got away, so I changed back into my normal self, and flew next to Babidi.  
  
"Majin Buu!" He yelled. "Heal me at once!"  
  
I looked at him, and smiled. "Buu don't feel like it." I wanted to see if he had a sense of humor. Instead, he got angry, and called me names again! Doesn't he realize that I could just kill him right now? Still, something inside me was telling me not to, at least, not right now.  
  
"Heal me right now or I'll put you back in your orb!"  
  
"You can't do that to me." I said, now realizing the power I had over him.   
  
I saw by the look in his eye that he knew that I was right. That still didn't make him any nicer though.  
  
So I healed him, and he was as good as new. I figured that I'll just mess with him later.  
  
[Much later]  
  
During this whole time, Babidi ordered me to make lots of people dead, while he sent telepathic messages to whoever knows. Finally, he ordered us to go to this place called "Satan City." As we were flying there, we were stopped by this black haired guy. He said some stuff about not letting us go further, and how he wanted to fight me. But before we did, he said something about stages in super saiyan. I'm not sure what that is, but I'm about to find out. By the way, I think I heard him say he was Goku.  
  
"This," he said, "is super saiyan level 1."  
  
Wow! His hair changed to blond. How did he do that? He also has this shiny glow to it.  
  
"And this, is super saiyan level 2. In other words, a super saiyan beyond a super saiyan."  
  
His hair kind of looks the same, but now it's spikier.  
  
"And this, is a super saiyan beyond a super saiyan. Super Saiyan level 3!"  
  
Then he shouted. I couldn't believe it! This greatly surprised me! His power level is immense! The strongest I've ever seen a power...but I could be wrong.  
  
"You changing hair color only make you look funny."  
  
"I'm afraid I must agree with Majin Buu on this one." Said Babidi. "Looks like our friend is in need of a haircut." I don't really pay much attention to what Babidi says, but I was able to overhear that. "Take care of him, Majin Buu!"  
  
Now 'this' was one order I didn't mind following! I quickly charged at him, and he quickly charged at me. In short, I had fun fighting him! I was actually able to fight someone who wasn't able to fall down. After some time went by, he said that he had to go. I was disappointed, but he promised me that if I waited two days, he would produce a fighter that's even stronger than him! This was good, because the last two guys that could change their hair color were really weak.  
  
Babidi didn't approve of it, and told Goku that he was going to have his friends killed anyways. When I hesitated, he scolded me and called me names!  
  
"Why do you let him treat you like this?" Asked Goku. "Don't you realize that you're a lot more powerful than he is?"  
  
This was very true! Why 'do' I have to wait for him to drop his guard? I could kill him right now if I wanted to! I looked at Babidi, who had a very worried look on his face. He quickly yelled at Goku, but didn't say much else. So I agreed to what Goku had to offer, and then he left. Babidi was mad at me for letting him get away. The names he called me were really mean! Just because I wanted to wait for this fighter to produce!  
  
I don't know what exactly triggered it, but a malicious thought appeared in my head. After Babidi killed Keala, made fun of me, and then threatened me, I think it was time for a little payback. So I tricked Babidi into coming closer to me, grabbed him by the neck, and squeezed hard. It was kind of hard to understand what he was saying, but it didn't matter. Finally, I punched him directly in his wrinkled face. I think I overdid it a little, since his head was now crushed to pieces. So to make things even, I decimated his body as well.  
  
And that was it.....I was free! Free to be my own master! Free to do whatever I wanted to do!.........But what should I do until the two days are up? Well, I guess I'll do the only thing that I was raised to do...blow things up! So I did. I went from city to city, blowing things up, and turning people into candy. It was really fun to be free! While I was having fun in one of the towns, this girl was making a lot of noise. She was really hurting my ears. So I flew over to her. I was going to make her dead anyways, so why not tease her a little first.  
  
I looked straight at her. "You think Buu sexy?"  
  
It was funny the way her face changed! It was even funnier when she agreed with me. Then again, that 'was' a bit insulting! I looked towards the ground, and found a magazine with pictures of Earthlings. So I smashed my face on one of the pictures until it took the shape of one of the models. I'll admit that it wasn't my best work, but give me a break! I'm having fun here!  
  
"Now you think Buu sexy?"  
  
She agreed.  
  
"Then give Buu kiss!" She screamed, just as expected. I think it's about time I ended this charade now.  
  
"Buu no like having his feelings messed with!" Okay, maybe one last gag. "You like candy?!" So I turned her into taffy. It tasted really good. "Mmm! Buu like girls!" Okay, so it was a bad pun. I never said I was a comedian!  
  
So after having some fun running around the town and breaking things, I destroyed it.  
  
[Next day]  
  
You know, destroying things is fun, but I need a place to rest. You know, a hideout. After giving some milk to this one child I met on the way, having a home sounds like a nice idea. It was strange how he wasn't afraid of me. It felt kind of nice.  
  
Getting back to the point, I found a spot that was perfect. However, there were a lot of noisy people screaming and stuff. So I decided to make them useful by turning them into material for my new house.  
  
[A little later]  
  
Well, all finished. Now I can relax for a while.  
  
[A few minutes later]  
  
Huh? What was that sound? You mean someone is actually foolish enough to invade my house? Well then, I'll have to fix that. So I went outside, and found this strange looking person holding a bag.  
  
"Who you?" I asked.  
  
He looked a little nervous. But then why did he come here?  
  
"Um, m-m-my n-name is..Hercule. Hercule Satan!"  
  
"Oh." Then I smiled. "What kind of candy you like?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, why do you ask?"  
  
"Buu want to know what kind of candy to turn you into before he make you dead."  
  
As expected, he now looked more nervous than ever. It was kind of funny.  
  
"Uh, y-you don't wanna do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Uh, because...I come in peace!"  
  
Then he shown me his bag that he was carrying.  
  
"See? I even brought ya some presents."  
  
Presents? Wow! I never received any gifts before! I wonder why he's being so nice? I just smiled as he began to show them to me.  
  
"Here. These are imported chocolates."  
  
Chocolates? Why would I want chocolate. I could just turn people into chocolate.  
  
"No thanks. Buu prefer chocolates made out of people."  
  
"Um, but these are...special chocolates! They're homemade stuff. It tastes really good."  
  
Hmm, I guess I can try some. He doesn't seem like the type to try to set any traps. And even if he was, I'm invincible. So I took the chocolates, and ate some. They certainly tasted pretty good. Much different than chocolates made out of people.  
  
"These good. Want some?"  
  
"Heh. No thanks. I'm not that hungry right now."  
  
Oh well. More for me. So, when I was finished eating them, he gave me this little handheld machine.  
  
"What this?"  
  
"It's a game. Go ahead and play it."  
  
So I did. It was a little challenging. I wonder why it's called a game? Seems more like a puzzle to me. The Hercule person seemed to move a distance from me. I wonder why that was.  
  
Well, I got my answer. The game exploded. It actually kind of tickled. I wasn't even fazed by it. I wonder if 'this' was the fun part about it?  
  
"Yay! Buu like the part of the game that explodes!" What can I say? I love surprises.  
  
Hercule was definitely the nicest person I've ever met. He actually didn't try to run away from me. So I offered him some candy as a token of my appreciation. He was a little hesitant at first, but he accepted my offer. Judging by the look on his face, this must be the first time he's ever tasted candy.  
  
"Uh, what's that behind you?"  
  
Huh? Behind me? So I looked, but didn't see anything.  
  
"Buu don't see anything."  
  
"Y-you don't? Well, it must've already gone away."  
  
So we talked for a little while and even took some pictures. After that, I decided to go kill more people.  
  
"Buu going to go now and make more people dead. Want to come?"  
  
"Uh, that's alright! You go ahead. I'll stay and...cook you something tasty to eat!"  
  
I smiled at this. Someone is actually going to make me something to eat? This guy was 'really' nice!  
  
"Can you make Buu some macaroni? Or some rice?"  
  
I never tried either one, so why not? He said yes, so I nodded, and left.  
  
[A little later]  
  
Destroying things is kind of fun. Still, I kind of miss having company, even if it was from someone like Babidi. I'm probably starting to think this way because I'm getting bored. When will the two days be up?! Come to think of it, how long 'is' two days?! Well, it's a good thing that Hercule showed up. He's fun to be around.  
  
While I was destroying a military force, which were pretty weak, I might add, I felt a strong pattern of energy head towards my direction. Could it be the fighter that was promised to me? I hope so!  
  
Well, he arrived. He was pretty short, and had purple and black hair. He sure likes to talk a lot though.  
  
"It'll be easy to destroy a stupid tub of lard like you." He told me.  
  
What?! He called me fat?! How dare he insult me like that! It was bad enough that Babidi was calling me fat and stupid, but to be called that by someone else?! And now he's making fun of me some more?! I'll make him dead!  
  
"By the way, you should know the name of the one who's about to destroy you." He said as if he had a fighting chance. "The names Gotenks."  
  
Then he continued to to irritate me with his stupid gloating! So I took the initiative, and attacked him first. I felt quite satisfied when I punched him straight in the face. He countered, though. As arrogant as he is, it looks like he might be a worthy challenge.  
  
So we fought for some time, and I was winning. He 'tried' to destroy me with one of his large blasts, but I just regenerated, and eventually ended up practically pasting him on a cliff. Too bad. He was starting to amuse me.  
  
As I was thinking of a perfect way to finish him off, several tanks and other machines were aiming towards me. That Gotenks person was warning them to stay away, but they weren't listening. I guess I'll have to kill two birds with one stone, then. They were the first to fire at me. Like I said before, I'm invincible, so it didn't do me any harm.  
  
Now it was 'my' turn to attack! I charged up a large ki blast, and fired straight at them, completely destroying everything in sight! Whoo- hoo! That was fun! I guess that person wasn't the fighter I was waiting for. Still, it was fun to fight him. Oh well, back to my home. The food is probably ready by now.  
  
[Later]  
  
The food was good! I still don't know what kind of spices the black stuff on it was, but I ate it anyways. After I was done eating, Hercule read me this story where people fight and kill each other. It was funny! I loved the part where everybody died!  
  
Later, I took a bath. It felt relaxing, and the soap bubbles were fun. I asked Hercule to come in with me. The minute he did, I dunked his head in the water! It was funny how he was surprised by it. He's a very good sport, since he didn't get angry. After the bath, I watched what was called TV. There was funny stuff on it! I loved it!  
  
While I was watching it, a voice called me from outside.  
  
"Hey Majin Buu! I dare you to come outside and..."  
  
What? Someone actually wants to fight me? "Who out there?!" Nobody answered. So I got up, and walked outside. There was nobody there. While I was a bit confused, Hercule came out.  
  
"So, who was it?"  
  
"Buu don't know."  
  
"Well, don't you worry. Nobody is foolish enough to challenge you."  
  
You know, he's right. Still, it would've been fun, though....Huh? What's that?  
  
Turning to my left, there was this strange creature next to me.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Hercule picked it up. "Why, it's a cute little puppy. And he's injured."  
  
"Injured? Is that why he no run away from Buu?"  
  
"Um, I guess so."  
  
So, what Hercule is saying, is that if this puppy could run away, he would. That's probably so, since everybody is afraid of Buu. At least, that's what Keala told me.  
  
"Buu heal puppy. That way, he runs, and then I make him dead."  
  
So I healed it. But instead of running away, it approached me.  
  
"Why it no run away?"  
  
"Well, that's because he likes you."  
  
"Likes me?"  
  
"Uh-huh. You're his new friend."  
  
Wow! I have two friends now? That feels nice for some reason. I lost one friend, but now gained two.  
  
So I named the puppy. I called him 'Bee.' I'm not sure where I got the name, but it sounds nice.  
  
"I call him Bee!"  
  
"Bee it is, then. And quite a nice name, I might add." Then he seemed to have a look of concern on his face. "Um, Buu? Can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, why is it that you kill people?"  
  
"Bibidi tell me to."  
  
"What about 'your' thoughts?"  
  
"Buu never think about it." Now that he mentions it, 'why' do I enjoy killing? Keala didn't seem to like it either. "Is killing, a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes. It's a 'very' bad thing."  
  
I'm not sure why he was pleading for me not to kill him after he said that, but I think he was trying to make a point. If killing is what kept me from having friends, then from this day forward, I'll stop killing.  
  
"Okay. Buu stop."  
  
"H-huh? J-just like that?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I kill no more." It felt kind of nice just 'saying' that.  
  
Hercule seemed very happy with my decision, and so did Bee, which in turn, made 'me' happy. I danced for joy at this, laughing merrily.  
  
[Later]  
  
However, my joy was short lived by a gunshot. I turned around to a horrible discovery! Bee was hurt! Someone hurt Bee! A very familiar emotion emerged from within me. Is this what it feels like to lose someone you care about? Fortunately, I was able to heal Bee, and Hercule beat up the people that hurt Bee.  
  
We went inside after that. While Hercule was talking, someone shot 'him!' What is it with these people?! Do they 'not' want me to be happy?! I almost lost 'both' of my only friends in one day!  
  
I quickly healed Hercule before an old urge surfaced itself from within me. I felt anger! I wanted to kill again!.........No! I promised I wouldn't kill anymore! Why won't this urge go away?!  
  
Feeling I was losing this battle, I went outside, and forced Hercule to take Bee and get away from me immediately! After he reluctantly left, it happened. I lost control! Something was trying to come out of me! I tried to fight it back, but it was no use. It came out of me!  
  
I looked in front of me to see what it was. I-it was...me?! Could 'that' really be the evil and malice that was inside of me? The descriptions make it seem so. He looked like me, only thinner, dark purplish brown, and had an evil grin on his face that reminded me of my old self.  
  
I looked straight into its eyes. It had no intentions of living peacefully. It wanted to kill, and nothing else. Friends didn't matter to it. This is just how I used to think before I fused with the Kai's. No! I can't let it destroy this place!  
  
So I fought him. He seemed all too pleased to fight. What seemed really bad was that even though I was physically stronger than him, he was much faster than me. The fight was evenly matched. That is, until I was getting tired. He, on the other hand, didn't seem to break a sweat! Fearing that I might die, I used the only desperation move that I could think of.  
  
"Buu...turn you into...chocolate!"  
  
So I shot at him. What happened next was a huge shock to me. How was it that he was able to blow it back towards me?! Was my evil half 'really' that strong?  
  
I was changed into a chocolate figure of my former self. He picked me up, put me in his mouth, and then.....  
  
[Several seconds later]  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
I'm free! Free at last! No longer will I have to do 'anyone's' bidding! No longer will I be plagued with good! I am 'my' own master!  
  
In case you haven't already guessed, I won! That good version of myself still resides in me, but is now dormant. I bet you like my new features. Then again, what's 'not' to like? I'm stronger, muscular, taller, 'and' my voice is deeper! On top of that, I can now kill with no regrets. I think I'll start with the idiots that caused this in the first place.  
  
I looked up, and saw one of them trying to escape by climbing a mountain. Pitiful fool. I just simply shot a ki blast, incinerating him 'and' the mountain. Then I took a breath, and sighed. It felt 'great' to kill again!  
  
Suddenly, an array of bullets shot right through me. They didn't do any damage, though. I looked up at a hilltop, and sure enough, it was that other human that shot at Bee and Hercule. I really enjoyed the look of fear in his face as he discovered the futility of his gesture. I think I'll be a little creative in his demise.  
  
So I charged at him. It was helpful how the fear had caused him to stand motionless, not that it would've mattered. When I got close to him, I changed my direction towards his mouth. I traveled through his esophagus, and all through his gut, not to mention his heart, liver and lungs! Just as planned, his body couldn't take much more of me. The more I filled his gut, the wider his stomach became. Eventually, he exploded into a gusher of blood and guts! Killing him like that was very messy. I don't think I'll be killing people like that anymore.  
  
After regenerating, I noticed Hercule, and pretended to fly away. In reality, I flew directly above him. I listened to that idiot talk all brave. My nicer self was pretty stupid in order to be friends with this guy. It was hilarious how scared he became when he noticed me. I flew right in front of him. Oh the many ways I could kill this guy and that puppy. How shall I do it?  
  
Just as I found a pretty creative way, something was keeping me from acting it out. It was as if my nicer self was trying to stop me from killing him! Why can't I overcome him?!  
  
"Her-cule."  
  
It seems that I won't be able to kill him, seeing as how my other self won't let me. I'll just have to find those other people! But where?!  
  
Then, it happened. It seems that I have acquired the ability to sense power levels from long distances! I now sense a very 'large' amount of power levels not too far from here. In fact, not too far, but very high up.  
  
So I left Hercule and Bee, and searched for the power levels, which brought me to a long pole that led high into the sky. They were up 'there!' Well, time to fly above it, kill that strong fighter, and then everyone else up there!  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
That's it for the 3rd chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. You see, I'm usually quite busy, and have to write a chapter a little bit at a time. Whenever my updates are very slow, that's usually why. That, or I'm working on a MST, which isn't the case here, since I just recently finished one. They can be found on mediaminer.org, under the author name "Evil Eye." 


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: Check for it in chapter 1.  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been extremely busy lately. Anyways, here is the next chapter.  
  
The life of Majin Buu  
  
Chapter 4  
  
[Look-out tower]  
  
It was really amusing to see all of their faces light up in fear upon my arrival. They were just staring at me, shivering. This promised fighter had to be somewhere. But which one?  
  
After a bit of looking about, there were no candidates whose power level matched that of what I was hoping for. Still, I can sense him 'somewhere.'  
  
"Produce." I said.  
  
Finally, the big green one spoke.  
  
"Produce?"  
  
"Yes. I was promised a fighter. Bring him here."  
  
"W-wait! That promise was made for 'two' days! We still have one day left!"  
  
One day left?! That's too long! "Times up! Produce now!"  
  
The green creature, Piccolo, tried to negotiate with me. He said they were sleeping, so I said to wake them up. Then he told me that if I waited the final day, I would have a fighter worthy of challenging. Until then, he said that I should amuse myself with the weaker creatures of this planet.  
  
I hate waiting! I know that they're only trying to stall their own lives! I want this fighter now! Still, he might have an interesting point. So I looked around. There 'seemed' to have been plenty of fun things to do. However, there wasn't anybody worthy of fighting. Nothing but weak and pathetic creatures all about!  
  
That was when I sensed a power level of immense proportion! 'This' was the fighter I was waiting for! But his location....it's too far away, and I can't seem to reach it somehow!  
  
Then I got this great idea. Now that I knew the 'real' reason for their stalling, there's no more need to humor them. I was going to make that fighter come to 'me!' Maybe 'then' they'll finish producing 'this' fighter. After I kill their decoy of a fighter, I'll enjoy challenging this distant one. After that, I'll kill him, and turn him into chocolate.  
  
After looking around some more, I looked over to the frightened group of creatures and grinned wickedly, making sure to show my fangs. Then I raised my hand in the air, and charged up a string of attacks. Piccolo actually knew what I was doing, since he was trying to beg me to stop. This only made me want to do it even more.  
  
So I fired many strands of pink ki blasts. One blast for every inhabitant on this pathetic planet. After a wonderful lightshow, I lowered my hand, and looked at them, smiling.  
  
"Human extinction attack." At least that's what 'I' call it. Just invented it today.  
  
While looking at them, I could see the fear and anger in their eyes. After some seconds passed, one of them approached me. It was a young human female with short black hair. She was yelling at me for what I've done. This human must want to die right now in order to even make herself known. So I glared at her, which seemed to frighten her.  
  
"Wait!" Piccolo suddenly said. "You don't want to kill her."  
  
I looked at him quizzically. "Why not?"  
  
"Because, you know Hercule, right? Well, that's his daughter!"  
  
Daughter? Hercule bore an offspring? Hmhmhm. Now I'll 'really' enjoy killing her.  
  
However, the other part inside of me prevented me from doing so! A feeling of guilt was now crossing my mind, which I did not like at all! Finally, I gave up the struggle. Piccolo also mentioned something about only having to wait 2 hours now.  
  
"How long is two hours?" I asked. I'm not stupid! I just can't tell time without a clock!  
  
Then he produced an hourglass from out of thin air. I have to admit, I was kind of impressed by that. He told me that when the sands all reach the bottom, it will be 2 hours. Reluctantly, I agreed. I hope these fighters are worth the wait.  
  
[1 hour later]  
  
During my wait, I just sat there, impatiently looking at the hourglass. I was feeling very irritated and bored right now! After a while longer, an older human female with black hair approached me. I didn't bother to get up, or even look at her. She was muttering something about killing her son and stuff. I didn't really care about the details, that is, until she actually slapped me! I looked at the woman in my peripheral vision. This was the same woman that was shouting less than an hour ago, swinging around a broom. I figured that one more irritating human gone won't make a bit of difference. Besides, they should consider this a benefit.  
  
"You like eggs?" I asked her. She looked confused and frightened at my question. So, without giving her a chance to answer, I transformed her into an egg. I stood up, looked at the egg, and crushed it under my foot. It was a nice way to pass the time.  
  
Still, after a few more minutes, my patients had now reached its limit! I stood up, destroyed the hourglass, and rushed in front of everyone.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting! Produce now!"  
  
Piccolo agreed, and after a few seconds, led me to where they were resting. Something about a chamber.  
  
[A little later]  
  
Why was this taking so long?! He insisted that this was the only way to get there, but I knew he was stalling! Unfortunately, I couldn't kill him, since I'll lose my chance of finding them. Sometimes I wish I had more patience.  
  
After what seemed like a long time, we finally reached the room. He opened it, let me inside, went inside of it himself, and then shut it.  
  
"Where is the fighter?" I asked.  
  
"Right over there." He answered.  
  
He pointed to two small human children. One with spiky black hair and one with short purple hair. It appears that they've been waiting for me. Still, child or not, it does not matter who I kill.  
  
"Well, you ready?" said the purple haired one.  
  
I grinned wickedly, showing that I was. The minute they moved, I rushed over to the one with the purple hair, and punched him straight in the face. What was strange was how he wasn't expecting it, and how much he was now whining. He told me to wait until after 'he' said to start, so I did.  
  
The two did this strange looking dance, and within seconds, they became one person. 'Now' I know who this was! This was the one called Gotenks! The same one that my fatter half beaten to a pulp! He actually thinks he stands a chance now? I smiled at this. It was definitely going to be an amusing battle.  
  
He rushed at me, and punched me. It didn't hurt, so I didn't think he was ready yet. He seemed to look confused.  
  
"Uh, why aren't you moving?"  
  
"You said to stay here until you're ready." I answered.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm ready now."  
  
[Some time later]  
  
What a waste of time! Fighting this kid was a joke! All of his attacks were flashy and weak! Now I'm waiting here while he talks to that green creature! I can't take anymore of this stalling!  
  
"All you people do is TALK!!!"  
  
I vented my frustration by unleashing energy. The kid approached me again, and said some more annoying words.  
  
"Fighting you was nothing but a waste of my time." I told him. "You're fighting skills are a joke. You are not a worthy opponent."  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well, I was just messing with you back then. I'll show you how serious I can be right now!"  
  
I wasn't the least bit impressed by his talk, but then all of a sudden, his hair turned into a gold color, just like Goku's! His power level was even stronger as well.  
  
Well, the first attack he used was this golden energy ring. It floated above me, encircled me, and wrapped itself around me, squeezing me tightly. It didn't hurt, that is, until the grip got tighter.  
  
"That looks like it really hurts." He said. "I'd give you a breather, but I shouldn't right now."  
  
Hehehe. This kid obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with. I grinned at him, and broke the ring with my strength. It was now 'my' turn to attack!  
  
So I pummeled him and threw him around without even breaking a sweat. He made other types of attacks, but they weren't very impressive. I'm actually quite amused that he's still standing and talking so big.  
  
What came next was a bit of a surprise to me. He said something about ultimate attack, and then spat out these ghosts looking creatures from his mouth. They all seemed to resemble him. I didn't like the looks of this, so I kept my guard up. Suddenly, he sent all but one after me. I dodged them, all the while letting some of them collide with each other. He created some more, but instead of charging after me, they formed a huddle. It appeared as if they were all looking at something. My curiosity got the best of me, so I checked it out.  
  
Unfortunately for me, it 'was' a trap, and I fell for it! All but one of them latched onto me, and exploded. That 'really' hurt! But, before I could regenerate, the one that stayed behind rushed at me and flew inside my mouth, causing me to explode into pieces!  
  
I couldn't quite understand them well, but they said something about finishing me off. They were actually shooting my body pieces before they had a chance to regenerate! This is impossible! If I can't regenerate, I'll die! I can't let this happen! I need to think quickly!  
  
That's when I noticed that whenever they shot at my body piece, some pink smoke would form. I decided to use that to my advantage. Well, long story short, I'm now fully regenerated! This seemed to greatly surprise them. Since I wasn't going to let that happen again, they had even more of a reason to fear! Then, all of a sudden, Gotenks becomes confident again.  
  
"Wait! What's this?! Could it be? Yes! Gotenks has found a way to..." That was all he could say before an explosion was heard.  
  
We quickly turned around to see what it was. It turns out that Piccolo had just destroyed the door we came in. What was so bad about that? Well, by the looks of their faces, it probably was really bad.  
  
He explained it to me. He told me how I would never be able to escape again....Wait! Never escape?! No!!  
  
"No...candy?!"  
  
"Nope. No candy ever again. You could kill us if you want, but then you'll be trapped here all alone."  
  
This couldn't be happening! No killing?! No candy?! Trapped here forever?! I don't want to be stuck here!!!  
  
All I could do was shout and complain! Why!? Why?! Why?!?!?!!!  
  
[Later]  
  
No...candy. It was too horrible to comprehend. I could hear the boy complaining as well. It felt like months since I was in here! I-I-I feel like I'm going to lose it! So I shouted to the top of my lungs at the door. Something strange happened after that.  
  
It looked like the outside. Wait. It 'is' the outside! I can escape and have my candy! So, without any further hesitation, I quickly slipped inside of the portal just before it closed.  
  
[A little while later]  
  
It felt like a tight fit, but now I was outside! Outside to enjoy killing, and candy! I quickly turned around to the still scared creatures that were here earlier. I then spoke.  
  
"Buu hungry. Buu feel like chocolate. But what should I eat? Hmm...Perhaps milk chocolate? Or maybe even dark chocolate?" It was 'very' amusing to see all of them so fearful. As I was about to turn them into chocolate, that irritating hesitation kicked in again! Lucky for me, I was too hungry to care! So they all ran.  
  
"That's right! Feed! Feed Buu!"  
  
Eventually, all of them became delicious chocolate bars. I delightfully indulged in the sweet tasting would be and soon to be gone corpses. After such a long time of no candy, they were delicious!  
  
[Later]  
  
While I was eating, another noise was heard. I turned around to see what it was. I was actually a little surprised to see that those two actually made it out of there. But wait! Something about that boy looks different.  
  
"Your hair? It looks different."  
  
"Yeah, I know it does. It means that I'm a lot more powerful now. Sure, I may be freaky looking, but I can sure pack a punch!"  
  
I was getting irritated by his constant talking, so I signaled what I was eating. His face became pale at the realization. I don't remember all of the details, but he was 'really' shocked at the fact that I just consumed his mother. Maybe 'now' he'll fight more seriously.  
  
And 'that' he did. I actually had to dodge and think when I fought! Our eventual fighting led to the destruction of that tower in the sky, but who cares? I'm having a great time!  
  
Unfortunately, I accidentally let my guard down, and was cast into the ground. He wasn't falling for me playing opossum, so I rushed out, and fought him some more. I was getting 'really' irritated at the fact that letting my guard down was costing me the fight!  
  
After a while, I was feeling a little weak. How could a kid take 'so' much energy?! He then started describing as to 'how' he was going to destroy me. Strange enough, while he was talking, he became two people again.  
  
"Oh no!" they said in unison. "The fusion! It wore off!"  
  
Fusion? Wearing off? I grinned evilly, and regenerated myself. A few seconds was all the time I needed for regeneration, and now they're too weak to finish me off. In fact, they can die now. They were trying to negotiate with me, but I wasn't going to listen. After hitting them for a little bit, I started to get tired. Perhaps I used a bit 'too' much energy?  
  
So I sat down, and took a nap. Yeah, I know sleeping right in front of your enemy is dangerous, but considering the state that they're in; I highly doubt they're going to try anything.  
  
[Later]  
  
I woke up to the feel of a powerful energy heading my way. Could it be the fighter that I was waiting for?.........Yes, it is! Finally!  
  
When he finally arrived, I stood up. He looked like Goku, only younger and with shorter hair. I could feel the immense energy illuminating within him. I 'won't' let my guard down with 'him!'  
  
So, after he introduced himself, and said something to those boys, we fought. To my surprise, it was not the fight I had hoped it to be. No matter how fast I was, he always seemed to know where I was going to appear! And no matter how strong my attacks were, nothing seemed to faze him! What was worse was how much I was losing! I-I couldn't even hit the guy! And any hits that I 'did' give, he wasn't hurt!  
  
This is frustrating! If I don't think of a plan right this minute, I'll lose!.............Aha! I'll just absorb them! However, I need to have them off their guard first. So until an hour passes when those boys will be able to fuse again, I'll have to lie low.  
  
So, I smiled a wicked smile at Gohan, who instantly knew what I was about to do, and flew away with his friends as fast as he could before the explosion I created hit them. I figured I'll pretend to do a kamikaze attack. That way, they might think I'm dead. Moments later, I regenerated, and looked around. There was no one in sight, and their power levels were very far away.  
  
Then I sensed some 'other' power levels! I turned towards one direction that had two. The power levels were still pretty weak, but if I went over there to kill them, their power levels might bring unwanted attention. I'll just leave them alone for now.  
  
[Authors note: In case you don't know, those are the power levels of Tien and Choatzu.]  
  
However, there was yet 'another' power level. It was incredibly weak, which is strange. I thought I counted all of the living creatures on this planet? It couldn't be Hercule, since 'his' power level is stronger than that. I would've killed him, but I was hesitant again. So why was this being making me hesitant as well? I'll have to check it out then. If I fly, I'll be spotted. I'll just have to walk.  
  
[Later]  
  
Well, it took a while, but I'm finally at the source of the power level. Now, where exactly is it?...........Aha! Under that house!  
  
So I walked inside the house, took a quick glance at the refrigerator, shook off the temptation to eat, and destroyed the floor. Turns out that there's another room down there. I jumped down there, and found the person. This human was female. After a closer look at the frightened human, I gasped in shock!  
  
Her features! Impossible! I've seen other humans with green hair, but still, her face looks very familiar.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
  
"M-my name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I-it's...Katrina."  
  
Oh. For a second, I thought it was Keala.  
  
"Oh. Buu kill you now."  
  
Just as I was about to, that feeling comes back! This time, it's stronger than ever! Why won't my other self let me kill her?! It's not like we know her...do we? I decided her ask her a question again.  
  
"You believe in reincarnation?"  
  
"Y-yes." She said as she was backing away. "Please. Don't hurt me. I live here alone, ever since my father was killed by one of 'your' attacks!"  
  
I quickly picked her up by the throat. She just looked at me with a new flare in her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me? That way, I can join my parents. After all, what's the use of living anymore? You've killed any guy that I could've dated, 'and' my father! I'm not really losing anything now!"  
  
Could this really be Keala reincarnated? It's the only explanation as to why I'm having so much trouble killing her. After looking into her eyes, I let her go.  
  
"Buu think he might know you from a previous life."  
  
"I kind of doubt that. I'll admit that I 'have' had dreams of this pink guy, but he was a little naive, and a little silly. 'You' don't match 'any' of those descriptions!"  
  
"Then why Buu having trouble killing you?" She obviously had little knowledge of her former life. Hmm...I'm feeling a little hungry.  
  
"Make Buu something to eat."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"If you don't, I'll turn you into candy, and you'll die a slow and painful death."  
  
'That' made her act quickly. After climbing up the debris, she went to the kitchen, and started preparing food. I jumped up there to keep an eye on her. While she was preparing the food, she went into the other room. Several minutes later, she came out with a change of clothes, and a bottle of liquid. She took a sip of it, and noticed I was looking.  
  
"What? I'm of age, if that's what you're wondering!"  
  
"Of age? What's that?"  
  
"It means that I'm over the age of eighteen, so I can drink alcohol."  
  
"Does it taste good?"  
  
"Actually, it tastes like shit, but it numbs my senses."  
  
"Your clothing. It looks different."  
  
"That's because I've changed them. I figured that if I'm going to die, it might as well be in my favorite pair of shorts and tank top."  
  
Ah, so she's well aware of her demise. Perhaps 'that' will make it easier to kill her.  
  
[Later]  
  
It took a while, but the food was ready. I think she called it 'miso soup.' I consumed it, drank the juice that was in my glass, and stood up. It was time to go.  
  
"Buu must go and fight someone. Buu make you dead afterwards."  
  
Then I flew towards Gohan and his friends' location. I'll just have to try to kill her again later.  
  
[Later]  
  
There they are! And it looks like they're all ready to fight. So I landed near them, and spoke.  
  
"I wish to challenge the boys."  
  
"No!" Gohan stated. "Your fight is with me!"  
  
"Oh? They were talking pretty big before 'you' showed up. So are they now too scared to challenge me?" Nothing works better than poking at someone's pride. As they were talking amongst themselves, and towards me, I let a little bit of myself slip off of my back. I controlled the goo so that one of it was near the boys, and the other part was near Piccolo. I figured that knowledge to go with that immense fusion strength will be 'very' rewarding when battling Gohan! Hercule was trying to talk to me like I was still that old Buu, but of course, it didn't work. I just found it a little amusing.  
  
Well, they finally fused into Gotenks, and accepted my challenge. 'That's' when I unleashed my trap! The goo parts that snuck behind them have now grabbed onto them at the same time. The piles of goo rushed into my body, and I could feel a rapid change! My strength was 'greatly' increasing, and my intelligence has never 'been' so high! Within seconds, I'll be 'much' more powerful!  
  
End of chapter 4.  
  
Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. Once again, sorry for taking so long. 


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: Check for it in chapter 1.  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update. Not having any internet access for such a long time can do that. Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
The life of Majin Buu  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yes! I feel much stronger now! My intelligence isn't as high as I thought, but at least my knowledge is vast. Now that I was transformed yet again, I challenged the one called Gohan.  
  
He tried, and failed, to defeat me. I knew each and every move that he was planning. In addition, his strength was no match for me. Sure, it was cheating to absorb his friends like that, but in a battle, who cares!?  
  
After a while of toying with him, I felt it was time to destroy him. However, just as I was about to deliver the final blow, I was attacked by another creature. Quickly recovering, I turned to see who my adversary was.  
  
It was just another fighter. He looked like the others that I fought, except this one had three eyes. Gohan looked happy to see him, though. And judging by the power level he's giving off, I really don't see why.  
  
That is, until he started forming this extremely high energy attack. It felt very powerful. Given the immense power it was giving off, it could've destroyed me. That is, it could've 'before' I transformed.  
  
So I went ahead and let him fire at me. Of course, I blew up into several tiny pieces, and of course, I regenerated seconds later. What was surprising was that everyone was shocked at the fact that I survived it. Shouldn't they know better by now? I wish I could play with them a little while longer, but if I don't kill them within an hour, the fusion will wear off, and I'll be as good as dead.  
  
So I rushed at the three eyed one, and beat the living daylights out of him. Gohan once again tried to fight me, but I went ahead and gave him the very same treatment. After that, I looked down at where they have fallen. Gohan, Hercule, the green thing, and the tri-clops. All are in the same area. It was a perfect opportunity to blast them all at once.  
  
But why just blast them like that?........I know! I'll create a blast that'll destroy the entire planet! That way, even if I miss, everyone will die with it!..........No! Why am I feeling this way again?! ......There! Guilt trip over!  
  
So I charged up the blast. When it was fully charged, I spoke to them.  
  
"When this blast hits you, not only will you all die, but so will this planet! If you want to stop me, then you better do so now, although it still won't do you any good!" Then I waited a few seconds for them to try to stop me, but none of them moved. "Fine! Know this! It was because of you that the planet will be destroyed! You didn't attempt to stop me, so let it be on your heads!" Ha! Now not only will I kill them and the planet, but they'll die feeling weak and pathetic.  
  
However, just as I was about to throw it, something shot right through my torso, splitting me in half! The ball of energy destroyed as well! What happened?!  
  
I turned to my side. It was Goku! He's actually here?! I didn't count on this! If he manages to stall long enough, my chances of survival are zero!  
  
Sneering at his snide remarks, I regenerated myself, and charged at him. Fortunately, he was losing, but not by much. The problem I had at the moment was killing him before time ran out.  
  
So I gave it all I got. He was getting weaker and weaker with each passing minute. He threw some type of jewelry at his son, but I didn't care about that at the moment. I didn't need anything to distract me right now!  
  
It took much longer than I thought, but he was finally very weak, and I had the upper hand. However, just as I was about to finish him off, it happened! The fusion was wearing off!  
  
"No! Not now!"  
  
I was trying my best to stop the process from wearing off. Finally, I was weakened. Goku noticed this, said something to his son, and turned towards me.  
  
"Well now. It seems that the fusion wore off. You were playing a game of time. Now you're just mostly Piccolo."  
  
He was right. I wasn't able to win at the condition I was currently in. Now that Goku and Gohan have regained some of their strength, I stand no chance now!  
  
Just as when I was really starting to worry, I noticed that the lower half that I left behind was still there. Good thing I didn't include it when I was regenerating. All I need are a few more seconds of stalling. Good thing they like to talk so much.  
  
After my other goo was close enough, it absorbed Gohan, who was very shocked, I might add. Then I quickly absorbed him into me. Within seconds, I could feel yet 'another' transformation!  
  
[Seconds later]  
  
Alright!!! This is the strongest I've ever felt since my original form! This was the smartest I've felt since...ever! This Gohan was certainly a bright and powerful individual....whoa! My vocabulary has even extended to boundaries I've never even imagined! Gohan must've been a real nerd or something.  
  
After laughing, I turned towards the now concerned Goku. It's funny how even though he doesn't stand a chance against me, he still seems to have confidence in his eyes. I then decided to use a little psychology on him, making him think that it was 'his' fault for what happened to his family and friends. It didn't really work on him, but it didn't matter, he was going to die anyways. But first, let me have a little fun with him.  
  
So we fought. Of course, he stood no chance against me. This battle was as good as mine. I just wish he were able to put up at least 'some' kind of a struggle.  
  
So after whaling on him a few more times, I heard him say something about fusion. This made me back away.  
  
"What? Is that your big game plan? More fusion?!" The process and methods were getting old and outdated. Nevertheless, whatever makes them feel better. So I went ahead and allowed their fusion.  
  
"I'll give you five seconds to decide which of those creatures you want to fuse with. Maybe then you'll be more of a challenge. Now decide quickly. Five seconds isn't very much time!"  
  
So I waited for him to decide, all the while slowly counting. At the fifth second, he didn't make up his mind, so I just decided to charge him. To my surprise, not to mention my disgust, he vanished before my eyes! Where did he go?!  
  
"What?! Where are you?! You coward! I'll just have to find you!"  
  
The nerve of that guy! I really thought he was braver than that! Well, I guess it just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover. I guess I'll just have to kill him now. I wonder what kind of candy I should turn him into? I was going to kill him, but seeing as how chicken he's become, perhaps I'll turn him into an egg.  
  
So I sensed his power level, and flew over to that direction.  
  
[A little later]  
  
While I was flying, I sensed the power level of another. While not as strong as Goku's, it was certainly pretty strong. After a little longer of flying, I noticed who it was. It was actually that creature called Vegeta. Now 'this' was going to get rather interesting.  
  
They both tried to fight against me, but of course, they were no match for me. I overheard them talking about fusion again, and was getting highly irritated at their redundant strategies! So I charged at them once again.  
  
However, I quickly stopped. I witnessed them each putting on one of those earrings. Within a second or two, they both bumped into each other, and a bright light flashed before my eyes. When the light cleared, there was this different fighter that stood before me. His hair had features similar to Goku and Vegetas, and so did his face and clothes. I then realized that it was just another form of fusion.  
  
I found their antics rather amusing, even at the fact that he was now calling himself Vegito. I laughed at them, but then became irritated when he started insulting me! Are all fusion people this stuck up?!  
  
So I decided to charge the same planet destroying blast I used earlier against them. I tried to use similar psychology against them, but they just told me to fire it. They even said that they would do it without their feet leaving the ground. Ugh! Such impertinent behavior! So they think they can stop it, huh!? Let's find out!  
  
So I shot the fully charged blast. To my surprise, they were holding it back. However, they were slowly backing up. Just as the blast was about to consume them, they suddenly pushed it back towards me! I barely dodged, and the ball of energy shot out into space, blinding the planet with a bright pink flash.  
  
When the brightness cleared, I saw them. They just grinned at me, looking ever so smug! They were really starting to irritate me!  
  
"So, was that the best you could do?" They asked. "Cause you know, I was really expecting more of a challenge."  
  
What!? How dare they say that!! They're even more egotistical than Gotenks!! Fine!! If they want to be dead quick, I'll make them!!  
  
"I had enough of your egos! It's time to die!"  
  
"Well then. Bring it on. That is, unless you're scared."  
  
Argh! That did it! Now I'm really angry!! So I charged them, but they countered, and attacked. Then I used some of my tricks, but none of them were working! How could this be?! How could they be this strong?! I didn't want to do this yet, but I have no other choice.  
  
"Buu turn you into candy!" Sorry for the old grammar. These guys are really upsetting me. What was even more upsetting is that they still had that smug look on their faces!! Nevertheless, I successfully turned them into a chocolate candy ball. Candy has never looked as delicious as it does now.  
  
After gloating for a bit, I took the piece of candy in my hand, and grinned.  
  
"Chow time!" I said as I was about to eat it. Surprisingly, I couldn't bring my fist towards my mouth. What was happening? Surely my other half couldn't be resisting. My mind has become stronger now.  
  
Then I realized what was happening when my own fist punched me in the face! My own fist! Then my fist was punching the insides of my mouth! I quickly let go of the candy, only to see it fly in front of me.  
  
"W-what?! H-how? You're just candy!" I couldn't believe it. They were actually able to still move.  
  
"Not just any candy." It answered. "I'm a jawbreaker. The most powerful kind of candy. Now give up before I have to hurt you even further."  
  
This was so embarrassing it wasn't even funny! What makes them think that I'm going to listen to a piece of candy!?  
  
"That's very amusing! Like you can do anything! You're just candy! Now, prepare to be eaten!"  
  
At least that's what I thought. Surprisingly, the candy was actually dodging every hit I made! It was actually fighting back! How could I be losing to a piece of candy?! It's just incomprehensible!!!  
  
Then it flew into my mouth, and right through my neck! I was in pain! Then it flew right up in front of me.  
  
"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to eat me? I flew right into your mouth, what more do you want?"  
  
This was so embarrassing! I'm losing to something ten times smaller than I! And with its small size, I wouldn't be able to get a hit in! So, even though I really didn't want to, I transformed them back into a person. Let's face it. What would happen if word got out that I lost to a piece of candy?  
  
He examined himself, and then smirked at me. "Guess the humiliation was more than you could bear."  
  
So we fought again. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't defeat this guy! And I was weakening little by little. I don't understand it! How could this have happened?!  
  
"Why don't you just give up?" he asked. "You're obviously not good enough for me."  
  
"What?! How dare you speak to me that..." He quickly shot a blast through my mouth.  
  
"No! You listen up! When are you going to realize that you just can't win? Sheesh! The nerve of some people!"  
  
I-I can't believe someone was bold enough to humiliate me like that! And twice for that matter! So I fought him some more, and it ended up costing me to lose my antenna. After I paused for a moment, they spoke up again.  
  
"Listen. I'd really like to continue this fight, but you're really starting to bore me."  
  
Arrghh! I've never been so humiliated in my whole life! I'll make him pay for this!  
  
"Now, before I kill you, I'll give you ten seconds. You can do with it whatever you want. Power up, grab a bite to eat, say a prayer. You could even try to attack me again. The result will still be the same. Now get ready."  
  
So he started counting. I had to think fast. Then I looked beneath him. Lady luck, or whoever it is responsible, must be on my side. Out of all the places for my antenna to have fallen.  
  
So when he finished counting, I quickly summoned the goo, and it absorbed him. Ha! No flashy comeback now! After he was fully engulfed, I quickly absorbed him.  
  
And that was it. I won. Wait a minute...I won? ...Yes! I won! I won!  
  
"Yes! I won! Actually won!" Then I was practically dancing with joy! "I did it! I diditIdiditIdiditIdid it! Hooray for me! I won the battle!"  
  
So I flew around to celebrate, destroying things in my path! Soon, they will digest, and I will have the ultimate power! This is the happiest moment in my life! I must celebrate!...........I know! There must still be cities left to destroy. I'll do that.  
  
End of chapter 5.  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter. I know it was a short one, but then again, so was that transformation.  
  
To Parasite Dragon: Yes, you are correct. I figured it would add more depth to Buu's story, seeing as how he was usually shown as a mindless killing machine.  
  
Anyways, the next chapter should be a little bit longer. Well, thanks for being patient, sorry again for the long update. 


End file.
